


After School Special

by ayleyinator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayleyinator/pseuds/ayleyinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine, wanna make out?”<br/>“Sure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this for weeks but I've only managed to finish it now. It was much harder to write for this pairing than I thought, considering we don't see them as much as other characters. I also still haven't recovered from their moment at the line up in the anime. This was originally supposed to be serious but it quickly turned into awkward teenage interactions.

Hanamaki sighed as he let his body slump against the wall, his shoulders beginning to feel the strain from the constant drills. He slid down to the floor in relief, finally getting a chance to rest. Practice had been particularly taxing so far, considering the Spring High was coming up.

He gently rubbed at his neck, glimpsing at Matsukawa stretching his arms at the other side of the court. The entire team were exhausted, drenched in sweat, and probably daunted at the fact that they still weren’t finished, and there was Matsukawa, sweat glistening, glowing with health, and moving to pass out water to the rest of the team like a good senpai should. Hanamaki considered getting up and following his lead, though his muscles were practically screaming not to.

Instead, he paused, wiped some sweat from his brow, and resorted to blatantly watching Matsukawa interact with everyone else. He currently seemed to be smiling wide at something Iwaizumi had just said to him, as they both passed bottles to Kunimi and Kindaichi. Iwaizumi proceeded to pat the two first years on the shoulder as Matsukawa strolled over to his own water bottle.

Hanamaki liked watching an unknowing Matsukawa, where there was no hesitation in movements, no fake facial expressions, just his real self in thought with no disruptions. He always wondered what he was thinking about in these moments. He trailed his eyes up and down his best friend’s figure, watching every move of his arms, his hands, and his calves, which were looking even more defined lately. He guessed that extra practice must have been good for one thing anyway.

Matsukawa had turned slightly in the opposite direction, looking back and forth before running his hand through his hair, while holding the bottle up to his mouth with the other. Iwaizumi was walking up to him again, what for, he didn’t know, because Hanamaki had just been watching Matsukawa’s throat as he swallowed the water and wiped his mouth after. His heart rate would probably be starting to race if it wasn’t already so high from the receives he had been doing just moments before.

Hanamaki’s mouth was starting to dry, and he realised that he probably should have walked right up to Matsukawa and gotten some water, but then he wouldn’t have gotten the chance to watch him like this. Iwaizumi had more than likely asked him a question, and Matsukawa was now pointing towards the court.

He knew his break time was running out, and he started to fan himself with his hand in attempt to cool down faster. His eyes wandered away from the two and over to the rest of the team, who, thankfully, looked a lot more like himself at the moment, absolutely wrecked from practice. The two third years on the other side of the court almost looked un-phased in comparison. There was something missing however, and a sudden presence at his side confirmed that feeling.

“Thirsty?”

Hanamaki gasped at the sudden voice in his ear before turning to meet him, “Oikawa.” he sighed, “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

Hanamaki gladly took the bottle from him, gulping it down as Oikawa perched himself down next to him.

“Not so fast, Makki, and what are you doing over here all by yourself anyway?”

Hanamaki paused for a breath, looking anywhere but his face, “Just, getting some breathing space.”

“You’re working pretty hard today, huh?”

“I guess, yeah, important matches coming up and all.” he took another sip.

He felt Oikawa inching closer, moving up to his ear again, a wide smile beginning to form, “You _sure_ it’s not anything to do with Mattsun?”

Hanamaki’s eyes widened before he coughed a little. He wiped his mouth quickly as he watched Oikawa’s smirk, “What? What are you-”

“You’ve been staring at him the whole time!” his voice suddenly quietened, “And really obviously too.”

Hanamaki stiffened. He didn’t even try to protest, “So, uh, you saw that, huh?”

Oikawa nodded. Hanamaki watched as the other’s eyes wandered across the court, “Hey, Makki”, he leaned lightly against his shoulder, “Do you like him?”

His jaw dropped, “Eh? Wait, what?!” he glanced back for a second towards Matsukawa who was standing alone again, stretching his legs, “ _Like?_ As in… I- I don’t know.”

Oikawa grinned, “You’re still checking him out even in the middle of our conversation.”

“I’m not! I just-” his eyes diverted to the ground, “Is that what this is?”

“Depends on what _this_ involves.” he tilted his head, not a single hair out of place.

Hanamaki could practically feel himself turning more red, “You know, well, I probably spend a lot of time looking at him-”

“Staring.”

“Fine, _staring_ at him. He’s nice to look at…”

“So you think he’s attractive, then?”

Hanamaki couldn’t even look him in the eye anymore, “I guess you could say that.”

Oikawa was silent for a moment before chuckling quietly, “Aw, Makki.”

“Hey, don’t laugh! You’re making me all embarrassed.”

“Sorry.” he smiled, “You guys spend so much time together, I mean, it’s not that surprising.”

“Well, yeah, he’s my best friend.” he muttered.

“And?” he folded his arms.

Hanamaki sighed, “I suppose I’ve never actually thought much about how I feel.”

Hanamaki took another sip of water. Oikawa was quiet again, though he could feel his eyes on him, until the weight was suddenly moved off his shoulder “So, you’re just gonna stare at him until you figure that out?”

Hanamaki thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, good luck with that.” Oikawa bounced up quickly before running off and calling Iwaizumi. Hanamaki realised he had drained the bottle when Matsukawa had suddenly popped up in front of him.

“Hey, were you hiding over here all along? I was looking for you.” he smiled.

“Ah, really?” he half laughed, “I just really needed to sit down, that’s all.”

“Are you okay? You look really red.”

Hanamaki cupped his cheek, feeling how hot it was, “I’m fine, I’m fine! Just… those receives, you know.” he fidgeted with the bottle cap.

“Yeah, I know! Did you get a drink at least?” he said with a concerned expression.

“Huh?” he almost whispered, “Yeah, I did, Oikawa gave me some but I, uh, ran out.”

“Oh, you were talking to Oikawa?” Matsukawa asked, looking over his shoulder at the setter, “Take mine then.” he said, holding out his own bottle.

“What? No, it’s fine, I-” he started but Matsukawa had already taken the empty one from him. Hanamaki looked up to see him smiling back at him again.

“Take it easy for the last few minutes, okay? I can already see that it’s paying off.” he touched his shoulder reassuringly before walking back over.

Hanamaki watched him go before looking down at the bottle in his hand. _Was this the bottle he was drinking out of the whole time? No, no, maybe he switched for a new one while Oikawa gracefully distracted me during my stare down. And what exactly is paying off now?!_

As Oikawa began calling his name from the other side of the court, he took a quick gulp from the bottle before trailing after them. He glanced over at Matsukawa, who was looking focused again, ready to practice blocking, and Hanamaki realised that maybe what Oikawa was saying wasn’t entirely crazy.

* * *

“Good job today.” Matsukawa slotted in beside him in the club room.

“Oh, you too.” Hanamaki beamed, trying to hide his exhaustion.

Matsukawa peeled off his shirt and began wiping the sweat from his face with it. Hanamaki’s eyes lingered at the sight of him, but he shifted his eyes quickly knowing that anyone on the team could be watching. He had seen Matsukawa like this countless times, every single week for that matter, yet why was his heart beating so fast over this?

Oikawa’s words suddenly flew through his mind again, did he really like Matsukawa in that way? Obviously they were best friends, and team mates, but the thought of them being together was something he just accepted would never happen. Would he ever feel the same way? What if he likes somebody else? If he was in a relationship with someone, he would have told him, right?

The thought of Matsukawa dating someone else seemed to worry him, what would they be like? What kind of people would Matsukawa date, if he did at all? What did those people have that he didn’t? A pair of hands on his shoulders brought him out of his daze.

“Hey, are you alright? You’ve been totally spaced out.”

Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa’s concerned face, struggling to reply.

“Do you feel like fainting?”

“Huh? Yes, no… I’m not gonna faint! I was just thinking.” he looked around at the noticeably quieter club room.

Matsukawa sighed in relief, “Don’t scare me like that, and you should probably take off that shirt.”

Hanamaki looked down before realising, and quickly looked through his bag to find his spare shirt. He could feel Matsukawa’s eyes on him as he switched them, finally being free from the clinging material.

“Better now?”

“Much better.” he laughed, awkwardly throwing his soaked shirt into his bag and struggling to close the zip. Hanamaki could practically feel himself starting to sweat again.

“You know, you’ve been acting pretty strange today.” he said quietly, looking away.

“I-I have?”

“Mhmm, you’re not coming down with something, are you?”

Hanamaki swallowed, “I think I may have just over exerted myself today.”

“Hmm, that may be it. Know your limits, you gotta know when to rest.” he smiled.

“I will, I will! Thanks.”

Hanamaki tugged at his shirt collar nervously as he gathered up his things. Matsukawa closed his locker and pulled on a jacket, “Hey, I was just wondering-” he paused, watching a few more team mates leave the club room.

Hanamaki watched him attentively, peering around to notice that the club room was almost empty now.

“Do you want come over and study after this?”

Hanamaki’s eyes shot back up, “What?”

Matsukawa’s face softened as he laughed slightly and Hanamaki’s heart fluttered, “I know you’re a bit tired but do you wanna come over after? It’s not like we’re actually gonna get any study done. Are- are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, I promise.” he lied, “You mean right after this?”

“Well, yeah, we could just hang out, just to have a break together from the stress of everything.”

Hanamaki hesitated, “I don’t know… I’m pretty wiped out to say the least.” he played with the end of his shirt.

“Ah, I understand.” Matsukawa said, looking slightly deflated.

“Well, if I did go, I’d probably end up crashing on the floor somewhere and sleeping.” he gulped, feeling his face heat up again.

“Ah, I see…” he trailed off, “Would it better if Oikawa came too?”

He looked up, confused, “Huh… what do you mean?”

“Well, Oikawa’s coming over too, and Iwaizumi, to not-actually-study with me.”

“Oh!” he laughed out awkwardly, “ _Of course_ that’s what you meant.”

Matsukawa smiled back, “Yeah, what did you think I meant?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all! But uh, I don’t think I can tonight actually, I’m not feeling the best right now.”

Matsukawa nodded slowly, gripping the strap on his bag, “I understand, make sure you get some rest okay, you have me worried sometimes.”

“Ah, I will.” he said as Matsukawa walked past him, heading for the door.

“Well, I’m heading off, see you.” he waved back at him.

“See you.”

Matsukawa opened the door to be met by Oikawa and Iwaizumi stumbling in the door.

“Huh? Where have you guys been?”

“Oikawa thought he would get away with practicing more serves.”

“It was just one, Iwa-chan!”

Matsukawa shook his head at the two of them, “You guys never change, well I’ll see you soon then?”

“Yeah, if we’re late, blame Oikawa.”

“Don’t listen to him, Mattsun!”

Hanamaki smiled happily at the sight. For a moment, he almost called out to them, asking for Matsukawa to wait up, seeing that the four of them really should be spending more time together in their final year. Nothing was set in stone, but it was likely that the future wouldn’t have a lot more moments of the four of them just like this.

But Matsukawa was already gone. Once, they had waved him off, Oikawa turned and watched Hanamaki for a second.

“Wait, Makki, why aren’t you with him?”

 “Hmm? Oh, I told him I was tired.” he said as Oikawa practically marched over.

“Makki, this was your chance!” he dropped his hands on Hanamaki’s shoulders.

“My w-what?”

“Your chance for _alone time_ with Mattsun.”

“But you guys are going too, no?” he asked. Oikawa’s hands slipped from his shoulders.

“Yes, but later on. So you should go _now_.”

“But what am I gonna do?” he found himself panicking.

“Improvise! Read the atmosphere! You’re good at that. Now go after him!” he said excitedly.

“I am? Wait, but-”

“No buts! I’ve got it all sorted out, right, Iwa-chan?”

“What?!” Iwaizumi asked, his head stuck trying to pull off his shirt.

“Nevermind. Go, Makki, he can’t be far yet!” he shouted. Hanamaki grabbed his bag before being pushed out of the club room by Oikawa into the cold evening.

“Oi, wait, wait, I don’t think he- what if this doesn’t all go according to this plan of yours?!”

“Would you doubt me?”

Hanamaki glared at him before opening his mouth to answer, “In volleyball, no, this however-”

“Don’t finish that sentence! Just go!” he said as the door was closed in Hanamaki’s face.

Sighing, he zipped his jacket up further before turning around to see if Matsukawa was still in the vicinity. Surprisingly enough, there was no one to be found. He could almost see his breath in the chilly air as he headed for the entrance. Despite the vigorous training, the strain on his muscles was dying down as he walked.

Hanamaki’s heart had finally decided to calm down, but his mind was racing with thoughts. Matsukawa had just jetted off without them immediately after practice, Oikawa seemingly had some sort of plan with Iwaizumi that was due to go down, and Hanamaki was caught in the middle of all while forced to quickly deal with the feelings that he didn’t even know he had.

If he was gonna be honest with himself, he still didn’t know where he stood with his feelings. Matsukawa has been his best friend for the best part of his high school life. They spent almost every other day together, whether that be in practice, during school, or afterwards. So when he found himself letting his gaze linger a little longer, he thought nothing of it. He had looked past the cheesy conversations, casual touches, and teasing of Oikawa long enough for him to consider it normal, like some part of their routine.

Then Oikawa came along and put all these ideas into his head and now his nerves were ecstatic, anticipating conversations and situations that he never had the time to think through. What was he even gonna do if he found Matsukawa along the way? How would that conversation start? _Oh, I’m breathless because I was desperately looking for you, because this is all a part of Oikawa’s plan that he failed to brief me on, but it somehow has something to do with me maybe possibly liking you more than just friends._

“Okay, that is _definitely not how this is gonna go down_.” he muttered.

Once he had passed the school entrance, there was still no sign of Matsukawa. He was beginning to wonder if he had decided to jog home, or maybe he had gone a different route, both of which would be unusual, since they _always_ walk this way. He may have gone to use the bathroom or something, and Hanamaki was probably worrying too much, yet he still reached for his phone in his pocket.

He picked up the pace a little as he walked down the road, quickly unlocking his phone. He gasped at the sight of a new message, only for it to be a good luck message from Oikawa, and nothing else. Hanamaki let out a shaky breath as he began to dial Matsukawa’s number.

“Hanamaki?”

He whipped around at the sound of his name, seeing a confused Matsukawa only a few steps behind.

“Mattsun!” he blurted out

He stood closer, “What’s wrong? You look a little spooked…”

“I was, uh, I was actually looking for you and you weren’t on this road so I got worried and I was just about to call you and uh-” he slowed, trying to get his breath back.

“Oh, I was just getting something.” he held up a plastic bag, “Were you really that worried about me?”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be? You did run off after practice and all.” he laughed quietly, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Matsukawa moved up next to him and they continued walking, “I wanted to get some juice for later.”

“Juice?”

“Yeah, I like juice. You look like you need some too, here.” he started shuffling through the bag in his hand.

“I know you like juice but- wait, are _actually_ giving me some?”

Matsukawa looked at him and laughed, “Your face! Yeah, obviously, I bought four. Well because I usually buy four…” he got quieter, “I kind of forgot that you weren’t coming later.” he handed one over and Hanamaki took it gladly.

“Uh, about that…” he started, opening the bottle and gulped down a mouthful, “Got room for one more at yours now?”

Matsukawa looked at him, puzzled, “Oh? Did you change your mind?”

Hanamaki took another sip before replying, “Ironically enough, I feel a lot better after running around looking for you, so if it’s alright with you then?”

“Oh of course, I’m really glad!” he beamed, “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Hanamaki hummed, almost whispering “Aw, thanks.”

Matsukawa was grinning widely at him, “Good thing I bought an extra juice then, you practically downed it, you must be really thirsty.”

“Oh, you have no idea, I appreciate the juice!” Hanamaki cleared his throat as he put the cap back on, “It was Oikawa actually who really convinced me to go in the end.”

Matsukawa’s reply was delayed, “Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah, really.” he scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, good then.” Matsukawa turned to him as they approached the street, “If it means that you’re coming, I’m all for it.”

* * *

Hanamaki sighed happily as he jumped face first across Matsukawa’s bed, immediately feeling some relief in his legs.

“Hey, that’s where I was gonna jump.” he heard Matsukawa laugh while dropping his bag.

“Join me then.” he buried his head in his arms as he felt a weight dropping down next to him.

“Oops, I almost landed on you.” he heard Matsukawa’s muffled voice.

Hanamaki lifted his head and Matsukawa was just mere inches from his face.

He pulled back suddenly, bursting out laughing to hide his nervousness, “Mattsun, I could have died.”

Matsukawa matched his smile, “Do your muscles still hurt?”

Hanamaki leaned up a little, smiling smugly, “Nothing I can’t handle. Though, I’m sure I’ve been running solely on adrenaline since I left the club room.” he breathed, nuzzling closer into the blanket again, “But your bed is cosy, so I might survive this time.”

Matsukawa crossed his arms to lean on them, “You think it’s comfortable?” he quietened.

“Mm yeah, much more than mine. My mattress sucks.”

Matsukawa turned around until he was lying on his back, “That’s because you kept jumping on it.”

Hanamaki lightly hit his shoulder, “Hey, hey, I remember very clearly that you were also jumping on it.”

Matsukawa looked at him happily, “We didn’t even know each other that well back then so it was a good way of breaking the ice.”

“A real bonding moment.” Hanamaki smirked, “Now we’re on your bed, so the saga continues.”

Matsukawa laughed, staring up at the ceiling. They stayed like this for a while, just lying there until all they could hear were each other’s breaths. Hanamaki had gotten so comfortable that he curled in on himself, closing his eyes. He finally felt relaxed to the point where he didn’t feel on edge anymore. His best friend had the ability to get him all excited as well as calm him down, probably a powerful trait to have.

He could have fallen asleep right there and then, with how soft the blanket was along with the quietness of the room. He had almost forgotten that Matsukawa was lying right next to him, and the plan that he didn’t really have. Hanamaki was just glad that he could spend time with Matsukawa like this, sharing the silence in each other’s company. He didn’t have to try extra hard with him, he could be his regular self, knowing that there would be no judgement. It was effortless, and any friendship like that is hard to come by.

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

Hanamaki opened his eyes slowly, looking over to see Matsukawa’s eyes widen. Matsukawa had turned on his side to face him in the time that passed. Hanamaki didn’t move a muscle, and just continued to watch him. Matsukawa’s mouth had opened slightly, struggling to find words.

Hanamaki smiled shyly at him after a moment, his words no more than a whisper, “I’m glad I came then.”

Matsukawa’s face relaxed at that, letting out a breathy laugh, “I thought you were asleep.”

Hanamaki rubbed at his eyes, “Almost. I was just thinking.” his eyes drifted away.

“Hmm, about what?” his expression softened.

Hanamaki made eye contact with him for a split second before mumbling, “Uh… nothing important.”

“Oh?”

Hanamaki awkwardly smiled, “Ah… you know, just your everyday stuff-”

“You’re blushing.” he grinned.

“I-I am not!” he startled.

Matsukawa laughed to himself, “Does someone have a crush?”

He stumbled over his words, “No- absolutely not.” he shook his head.

Matsukawa watched him animatedly, leaning up on one arm, “It’s someone on the team, isn’t it?”

Hanamaki stilled, swallowing quickly, trying to think of something while Oikawa’s plan was already quickly running down the drain. Matsukawa’s mouth opened, “Ooh, I hit the jackpot then?”

Hanamaki let out a breath, “Wh-what?”

“It’s alright! You don’t have to tell me who it is, you don’t need to pressure yourself.” he leant back down, but not breaking eye contact, “It’s just rare to see you riled up like this.” he smirked.

Hanamaki laughed to replace the words he didn’t have, wondering if he still had a heartbeat, “Ah, so that was your angle all along?” he grinned back at him.

“You know me now.” he got up from the bed slowly, moving towards his bag. Hanamaki took the advantage while his back was turned.

“Mattsun.” he sat up.

“Mhmm?” he turned slightly to look at him.

“What, uh, do you think I should tell him?” his voice got considerably quieter, even though Matsukawa was the only one who could hear him.

Matsukawa pursed his lips, “Am I really the best person to ask this?”

Hanamaki nodded, “Yes, you’d be honest regardless.”

Matsukawa sauntered back over to the bed, juice in hand, crossing his legs as he settled back down, “You should probably just be straight with him, I suppose, time really is of the essence lately.” He took a drink.

“You’re… so right.” Hanamaki paused, forgetting that they’d be graduating soon, realising that this situation was rapidly turning into a now or never scenario. “How could I forget?”

“Well it’s not like it’s the _end_.” he laughed. “Are you really gonna tell him?”

“I think I want to.” he stared down into his lap. “I just don’t know how, I mean what if he… rejects me or something.”

“Aw, who would reject you?”

Hanamaki snorted, “Good one.” He looked back up again, Matsukawa was wiping his mouth with his sleeve, looking right at him. “But uh-” he continued, rubbing his arm, “What if he likes someone else?”

Matsukawa looked surprised, as if he never thought of that possibility, he looked away to the right, “Well, that would be a problem.”

“Yeah…” he droned on, curious about Matsukawa’s behaviour.

“You should still tell him.” he blurted out suddenly.

Hanamaki widened his eyes, “Oh, yeah, I think I will. Just how is the problem now.”

“In private is probably best.”

“Yeah, absolutely. I don’t want to be remembered as the guy who was publicly rejected.”

“Have you ever confessed to someone before?” he asked.

“Uh, that would be a hard no.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” he said cheerily.

“Oh.” he smiled at him before looking down again, taking in a breath, “So, have you kissed anyone before, then?”

He placed the lid back on the bottle, “Yeah.”

“Wait, you have?!” he looked up.

Matsukawa looked at him wide eyed, “Y-You haven’t?”

Hanamaki could feel himself heating up, “No… there’s just never been a right _time_ \- a right… someone.”

Matsukawa uncrossed his legs and brought them closer to his chest, “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’d love to take mine back if I could.”

Hanamaki released his grip from the blanket, “So, it was just the one time?”

Matsukawa nodded, “It’s really not that big of a deal but still, there’s this whole hype and rush about it that kind of ruins it in the end.”

Hanamaki hummed in agreement, watching Matsukawa twirl the bottle around in his hand, “Guess I’ll be graduating a kiss virgin.”

Matsukawa laughed, “Hey, maybe not. There’s still time.”

“Yeah right.” he smiled, “As if this confession goes all according to plan and it was actually mutual all along, and we kiss and ride into the sunset.”

Matsukawa shrugged, “Stranger things have happened.”

“What things?!” he laughed at him.

Matsukawa threw the bottle at him, “Have you heard the news by the way?”

Hanamaki deflected it, “Huh? What news?”

Matsukawa looked up, “About Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

“No, why? What is it?”

“Apparently Iwaizumi confessed, well, in the spur of the moment, while shouting at Oikawa, I believe.”

Hanamaki stopped in his tracks, he couldn’t believe his ears, staring at Matsukawa for some sort of continuation.

“Hey, are you okay?” he leaned forward.

Hanamaki moved at the sudden closeness, “What- What did Oikawa say?”

Matsukawa shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t know, Iwaizumi told me today at practice, and I just presumed that they stayed afterwards to talk about it.”

“I _just_ can’t believe he actually did it.”

“I honestly thought you knew, after you talked to Oikawa today.”

Hanamaki shook his head, “Well, I was a little out of it at practice today so he probably didn’t want to drop that bombshell on me either.”

“I’m glad I told you then, because I think you should confess too.”

“But- they’re different! They’re childhood friends, it’s not exactly the same.”

Matsukawa looked disappointed, apologetic almost, “You think Oikawa accepted?”

“Oh yeah, I bet he did. They’ve got some tight-knit bond that no one can resemble.”

“Do you not have that with the person you like?” he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Hanamaki almost shivered, “Well… I wouldn’t say no. It’s a little different, that’s all.” he panicked, rubbing his hands together, “Plus, I’m not Oikawa, I mean, I don’t have his looks or the same confidence, or the kissing experience for that matter” he added.

Matsukawa found the bottle again, “You may not be him, but you’re _you_ , that’s all that matters, well that and you really should probably suck face with someone.”

Hanamaki chuckled, “Fine, wanna make out?”

Matsukawa threw the bottle in the air and caught it again, “Sure.”

Hanamaki’s smile completely dissolved from his face, “Huh?”

Matsukawa stopped, “What? You weren’t actually offering?”

Hanamaki was sure his insides were permanently twisted, “Well, not exactly but- are you actually serious?”

“I-If you wanted to that is. I’d, uh, be happy to help?”

Hanamaki looked at him as if he had six heads.

“That _did not_ come out right but yeah, exploit me as your kissing dummy, or whatever floats your boat.”

“That didn’t come out right either, did it?”

“Mhmm, it really didn’t!” his voice was higher.

“So.” Hanamaki inched forward, “You mean like practice?”

“Sure, that’s what we’ll call it.” he put the bottle down. Hanamaki tried to casually move into the other’s personal space, without seeming too eager. He failed horrifically.

“You seem _tense_.”

Hanamaki clenched up, now closer to Matsukawa’s face then he’s probably ever been, “Well, obviously! I’m about to lose my first kiss to my best friend.”

“It’s just me.” he smiled, “No need to be nervous.”

Hanamaki desperately hoped that Matsukawa couldn’t see how red his face was likely getting at that comment, “Uh, wait, hands, where will I put them?”

Matsukawa looked down towards his hands before lightly taking his wrists, “Depends. If you put your arms around the person’s neck then it looks more intimate, but you could leave them around their waist, as a safety net.”

“Why did you give such a thought out answer?!”

“Who’s the expert here?” he raised his eyebrows as he laughed.

“You’ve kissed once! And the rest you’ve probably seen in movies!” Hanamaki smiled, relieved at the loss of tension. He slid his hands onto Matsukawa’s sides without thinking too much.

“See, was that hard?”

“Shush, you.” he hid his face.

“Wow, Hanamaki, didn’t know you could be the bashful type. Also, don’t forget to close your eyes.”

“Alright, I’ve got _that_ much down already. This is hard for me!” he stifled a laugh, “I’m floundering out here!”

Matsukawa smiled, cupping Hanamaki’s face on either side and tilting it up. Hanamaki quickly inhaled at the contact.

He lowered his voice, “I’ll make it easy for you then.” he said before he finally pressed their lips together, gently, as to not overwhelm the other.

Hanamaki could feel it all over, down to his fingertips, this sensation he couldn’t even try to describe, the warm hands on his face, and someone else’s lips against his own. His grip on Matsukawa tightened.

Matsukawa pulled back too soon, Hanamaki having to resist leaning forward towards him again. Hanamaki was beginning to breathe more heavily, his hands still firmly on the other’s waist. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Matsukawa cracked a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right, you suck.” he smirked as he tapped Hanamaki’s cheek.

Hanamaki’s jaw dropped, “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes as he smiled, “Truly a novice, no match for my expertise! What ever shall Takahiro do? His crush, _slipping_ from his reach-”

“Oi!” he shoved him playfully, “Do over, do over. I’m taking the lead now.” Hanamaki grabbed his shoulders.

“Oh, _are_ we now?”

Hanamaki hummed, “I’ve been told I’m good at improvising.”

“And who told you that?” Matsukawa pulled him closer.

He gasped, “Uh, people.” He tried to ignore Matsukawa’s devious smile as he slipped his fingers through the hair at the back of Matsukawa’s neck, something he had been itching to do, and pulling him down quicker than last time so as to avoid any more eye contact, his heart fluttering.

The quickness caused a little more presence of teeth than previous, but Matsukawa corrected it easily, leaning back in to take his lips again. He tilted his head at just the right angle to distract Hanamaki enough so he could move a hand down to his thigh. Hanamaki inhaled at the touch, feeling his lips dry. He leaned on the other’s forehead, neither letting go.

Matsukawa smiled smugly, “Heh, got you right back, didn’t I?”

Hanamaki reluctantly let out a shaky breath, “You got me good.” He tried swallowing, feeling his throat dry up.

Matsukawa’s eyes went to his lips, “Got a problem there?”

“Maybe.”

“Let me.”

Hanamaki didn’t have time to question him as Matsukawa’s lips were on his again, feeling the other’s tongue pushing into his own mouth. Hanamaki let out a noise, slipping his hands down Matsukawa’s shirt.

They had somehow, in the midst all this, gotten strangely competitive, trying to one up each other for no particular reason. Matsukawa’s hands had somehow sank to his hips. Matsukawa licked into his mouth as if he had been doing this for years, and Hanamaki melted into him. He could practically feel his heart beating through his chest, and hoped Matsukawa hadn’t discovered it. The sound of the bottle hitting the floor caused Hanamaki to pull back. They both stopped, startled. They watched it spin until it settled completely, then taking a breather, their hands not moving an inch.

The room went silent, apart from their breaths. Hanamaki was the first to turn his head back.

“You.” he whispered, still catching his breath.

Matsukawa faced him again, eyes wide in expectation.

“You taste like pineapple juice.”

Hanamaki waited for a reply as Matsukawa’s mouth opened.

“It’s supposed to be good for muscles.” his voice caught.

Hanamaki snorted before full out laughing, Matsukawa smiling down at him.

“So? Do I pass?” he lowered his arms, clasping his fingers together.

Matsukawa nodded, “Yeah, I’ll give you a passing grade.”

“Wow.” Hanamaki laid back against the bed, “Strict.” he smiled, leaning his head comfortably into the pillow. His smile faded as he looked up at Matsukawa again.

“Hey-”

“I’m-”

They both stopped, Hanamaki gestured for him to carry on.

“I’m sorry.” he said quietly, diverting his gaze.

“What? Why?” he sat up on his elbows, “Did- Did I make you uncomfortable?”

Matsukawa looked at him again, “No, no, it’s not that, I just.” he let out a breath, gripping the blanket with his fingers, “I shouldn’t have, I got a bit carried away-” he stopped, holding his hands together, “I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Hanamaki sat up fully, confused, “Hey, I would have stopped you if I thought you crossed a line. It was alright, all of it.”

“To me though, I feel like I already crossed one, since the guy you like is on our team so I know him, and I just got a little ahead of myself and-”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” he asked, forcing Matsukawa to look at him.

Matsukawa smiled sadly, “I wasn’t gonna tell you.”

Hanamaki leaned forward expectantly, “Tell me, I want to know.”

He sighed, “I wanted you to confess so that I could have some closure.”

“ _Huh?_ ”

Matsukawa almost trembled, “I thought that if the guy you like accepted your feelings then I’d finally be able to let you _go_.”

Hanamaki stared at him in disbelief, questioning their every interaction for the last three years, “Mattsun.”

“Yeah?”

“Who do you think is the guy I like?”

Matsukawa looked bewildered, “Is it Oikawa?”

Hanamaki stared at him, shaking his head slowly.

“It’s not? Then why were you and Oikawa acting all secretly in the gym today?” he asked.

“We were talking about the guy I _actually_ like. Oikawa saw right through me.”

He gasped, “Iwaizumi?”

“Wrong.”

“Hiro- an underclassman?!”

Hanamaki buried his face in his hands, unable to look him in the eye, sighing, he rubbed his face, “It’s the guy I’ve been _making out with for the last ten minutes._ ” he mumbled into his hands.

Hanamaki didn’t even want to look as the silence ran through the room again.

“What? No-”

“It’s you, you idiot.” he lowered his hands, “It’s always been you. Even when I didn’t realise.”

Matsukawa just stared back at him, blinking.

“Why did you think Oikawa basically marched me out the door after you today? Even when I turned you down, which I regretted immediately, by the way, but that’s not the point.”

“Are you serious?” he said no more than a whisper.

“Yes, Mr. ‘Why is Hanamaki so intense?’, and then you mocked my kissing skills right off the bat!” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Matsukawa couldn’t help but smile, “How was I supposed to know?”

“I thought you took the hint! What friends would shove their tongues down the other’s throat like that?!”

He shrugged, “Us, Kyoutani and Yahaba, probably Oikawa and Iwaizumi for the last hour.”

“Wait, what was that middle part?”

“Nothing.”

“Oi, what do you know? Are you keeping valuable teasing material from me?” he leaned forward into Matsukawa again.

“You can’t do it to them, think of the children, think of Kindaichi.”

“I say it’s time to corrupt the youth, since we’re graduating.”

“Makki!” he blurted out as Hanamaki wrapped his arms around him and dug his face into his shoulder, suddenly more embarrassed than ever. He tightened his grip when he felt the strain on his muscles.

“You’re still sore, aren’t you?” Matsukawa hesitated before putting his hands on his back, rubbing gently, “Trying to impress me, were you?”

Hanamaki sighed, “Great, you take the hint _after_ I’ve confessed to you, you actually like me back, my muscles are still sore, my mouth tastes like damn pineapples, and Oikawa never got to tell me the end of his plan for tonight.”

Matsukawa moved to look at him, “I think his plan was a no-show all along.”

Hanamaki stilled at the realisation, “I don’t know whether to punch him or to thank him.”

Matsukawa laughed at his expression.

“Hey, you’re not off the hook either, for not telling me you liked me.”

Matsukawa exhaled as Hanamaki leaned back, “Kiss and make up?”

Hanamaki smirked, “Haha, very funny.”


End file.
